metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Suit Samus
Zero Suit Samus (Samus Sans Combinaison in French) refers to Samus Aran when she is wearing her Zero Suit. The name "Zero Suit Samus" was coined in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which Samus appears as a playable character with and without her Power Suit. Zero Suit Samus is playable in Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid: Other M, and in Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Zero Suit Samus also makes non-playable appearances in the Special Endings of Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, as well as the intro of Corruption. ''Metroid'' series ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' The suit first appeared in Metroid: Zero Mission after Samus defeated Mother Brain and initially escaped from the surface of Zebes. While in orbit, Samus was pursued by a small fleet of Space Pirate ships, and even escaped, but was subsequently shot down from afar. Samus crash landed onto the surface of the planet nearby the Space Pirate Mother Ship, stripped of her Power Suit. In order to re-escape from the planet, Samus needed to infiltrate this ship to find a small escape vessel -- this is what was expected to be found within the ship at the very most. Her only defense was the retaining of her Energy Tanks and an auto-charging stun pistol known as the Paralyzer. Luckily, Samus came across the Ruins Test during her infiltration mission, granting her the more advanced Legendary Power Suit. ''Metroid: Other M'' Zero Suit Samus makes several appearances in the game. She appears in the introduction, the cutscene preceding the Ridley battle, the Sector Zero cutscene where Adam Malkovich shoots her with a Freeze Gun and disables her power suit, and in the final Countdown sequence, where she is playable. She again uses the Paralyzer as she races to her Gunship after securing Adam's helmet. ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio The Art Folio preorder bonus for the game utilizes the name "Zero Suit Samus" for the first time outside the context of ''Super Smash Bros. "When my Power Suit is deactivated, my Zero Suit is the outfit of choice. In the rare moments when my equipment malfunctions, this is all I have to rely on - fortunately, the streamlined design enables acrobatic movement and the Paralyzer is all that I need to get me out of tight spots." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zero Suit Samus is a playable character. After Samus uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser, her Power Suit falls off, leaving her in only the Zero Suit. The player can also hold the respective shield button on their controller on the character selection screen. When the stage selection appears, Zero Suit Samus is displayed as a character instead. Zero Suit Samus' functions as a separate fighter with her own armament and combat style, in much the same way that Princess Zelda has an alter-ego, Sheik, with different moves. As in the Metroid games, Zero Suit Samus is more vulnerable, but also quicker and more maneuverable. She carries her emergency pistol, now named the Paralyzer. Exclusive to this game is a new Plasma Whip which she can use as both attacks and tether recoveries, similar to the Grapple Beam she uses with her Power Suit. As well, she has a move called the Flip Jump, where she springs off the ground. When Zero Suit Samus emerges, the pieces of her Power Suit lying on the ground can be picked up and thrown at other fighters. Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash is called Power Suit Samus. It restores Samus' Power Suit, as well as drags nearby enemies close to Samus, and blasts them away for damage. This move resembles the Crystal Flash, though it does not heal Samus in any way. Zero Suit Samus' palette swaps may be references to the Justin Bailey in its various appearances. Her blue costume is a reference to the Zero Suit in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and the Justin Bailey in Metroid Fusion, the pink costume appears to reference the first Justin Bailey in Metroid and the black costume appears to reference the Super Metroid version. Samus is first seen breaking into the base of the Subspace Army in this form. Soon she comes across Pikachu being drained of its electrical power. Samus uses her whip to free Pikachu, summoning a security force of R.O.B.s. Later, she comes across her Power Suit, but is confronted by two Shadow Bug clones mimicking her Power Suit. After their defeat she is able to recover her Power Suit and uses it by default in later levels, but it is possible to switch between forms when desired. Once the level is cleared the player can choose either form at will in cleared levels and levels that allow the player to choose any character. Here is a list of Zero Suit Samus' moves. Zero Suit Samus, like most Brawl characters, has unused SFX for hits at high damage percentages.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rliFHvrRwB0 She also had an unused trophy, kneeling with the Paralyzer, and was intended to have a unique victory theme, like Meta Knight.http://tcrf.net/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Trophies Sticker information Gallery SSBB E3 Zamus.png|Zero Suit Samus' reveal at E3. File:Zero Suit Samus alt Brawl.jpg Zero Suit Samus.jpg Zero Suit Samus SSBB1.jpg|Zero Suit Samus with her Paralyzer. Zero Suit Samus SSBB2.jpg|Zero Suit Samus doing a handstand. Zero Suit Samus SSBB4.jpg|Zero Suit Samus preparing to use her laser whip. Samus SSBB7.jpg|Samus' Power Suit falls off and Zero Suit Samus is now playable. Pzss.PNG|Samus with Pikachu in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. Zerosuit samus 071008c-l.jpg|Samus uses her Plasma Whip on Pit. Basic04 070705d-l.jpg|Samus about to use a Smash Attack on Link. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Zero Suit Samus was not initially revealed in the first trailer despite the appearance of the Zero Laser. A Nintendo Direct presentation on April 8, 2014 confirmed Zero Suit Samus as returning. The April 8 date coincided with the European release of ''Zero Mission in 2004. Zero Suit Samus is this time a separate character from her suited self, meaning the Zero Laser no longer destroys her Power Suit. Like the suited Samus, Zero Suit Samus' appearance is an amalgamation of all of her physical appearances. She takes the Zero Suit design and beauty mark from Other M, along with a similar face, but retains her blue eyes and hairstyle from Zero Mission and Brawl, though with the Other M bangs. Her moves have been augmented with Jet Boots (the high heel aspect of these Boots has been controversial) and she wears metal bracelets as well, which may augment her fist attacks. Zero Suit Samus' up special and Final Smash have been replaced due to the addition of the Jet Boots and removal of transformations. Replacing Plasma Wire as her recovery is Boost Kick, and her new Final Smash is an attack with her Gunship. She jumps into it and fires twin lasers at opponents in a first-person view similar to the Dragoon item and Snake's Final Smash. The Gunship is also part of her new entrance, where she jumps down from it as it flies away. Palutena's Guidance *Pit: "Who's that woman?" *Palutena: "That's Zero Suit Samus." *Palutena: "She usually wears heavy armor, but not in this incarnation. Even so, she's still pretty powerful." *Pit: "She has some pretty hurty-looking equipment. Getting kicked by those Jet Boots has gotta sting!" *Palutena: "You have a good deal of "hurty-looking equipment" yourself, Pit." *Pit: "Yeah, and can you believe that there are some fighters that battle empty handed? Crazy!" *Palutena: "It's all about discipline, not weaponry. Don't worry, though. When we get home, I'll enroll you in Palutena's Boot Camp. That'll fix you right up." *Pit: "Or I can just keep my weapons. Yeah, let's do that." *Palutena: "Anyway, Zero Suit Samus is a difficult target to hit. Keep your attack sure and ready." Gallery Appearances *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) :*''Metroid Zero Mission'' Japanese commercial *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (GCN, 2004) *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (DS, 2006) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Wii, 2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) :*''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (3DS, 2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Wii U, 2014) Category:Characters Category:Samus Aran Category:Super Smash Bros.